Web Chat
by Billie Jukes
Summary: Cracked Reflections side story. While researching Danny's curse, Sam made some new aquaintances.Ranma12 cameos. Rating for repeated mention of breasts. One Shot


Just something I thought up riding to school on Monday. Events from R ½ take place from the manga, Vol 32. Slight Akane bashing. Takes place before Chapter 6 in Cracked Reflections 

Never did an IM fic before, kinda fun :-P

Web Chat  
A Cracked Reflections side story

--

_Now Accessing Chat Room: JVictimsFriends&Family_

_USER: BlackChaos Has Entered Chat_

**MAQueen:** I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GENDERCHANGING FREAK!111!

**MaMaKas: **Oh my. That's not very nice, little sister

**BlackChaos:** # sigh # What did R do now…

**SpatGirl:** # smirk # It's seems he impled that a certain someone's chest was lacking

**SpatGirl: **implied

**MAQueen:** HE SAID MY BREASTS WERE SHRINKING 

--

Sam laughed. She couldn't help it. While she had been researching Jusenkyo curses she had come across a website designed to help the family and friends of curse victims.

There were a few rules and regulations of course, especially in the chat room. For example curse victims were only to be referred to by their first initials, real names never used, that sort of thing. At first Sam had only been intending to lurk and pick up information, but found herself getting dragged into a lot of conversations and debates. There was also the comedy factor, mostly due to R.

R was under the exact same curse as Danny (the girl curse, not the halfa thing). He was engaged to MAQueen, though it was obvious SpatGirl liked him.

MaMaKas, MAQueen's older sister, had directed her sister to the website in some vain hopes of fostering some understanding with her fiancée. It wasn't working.

--

**BlackChaos:** Dare I ask?

**MaMaKas: **Apparently Grandfather had R try on her new bra and it squeezed more than normal

**SpatGirl:** So your breasts did shrink!

**MAQueen:** Says the girl who pretends to be a boy

**SpatGirl: **Low blow. Hey BlackChaos, how's D's rack?

**MaMaKas:** Oh My…

**MAQueen:** Pervert.

--

Sam blinked and felt a blush creeping up on her.

--

**BlackChaos: **Dunno, never took him bra shopping.

**MAQueen:** # Smirks #R went today, with his mother.

**SpatGirl: # **blinks #I though his mother didn't know

**MAQueen:** She doesn't. # Smirks more #

**MaMaKas:** # shakes head #

**SpatGirl:** …Not going to ask. Anyway back to BlackChaos. Bigger or smaller than yours?

**BlackChaos: …**Bigger. Though I don't think he's noticed/cares.

**SpatGirl: **And does it bother you?

**BlackChaos:** Not Really. Breast size is just a concept of physical beauty created

by overly hormonal males who see women as little more than sex toys. My personal

worth is defined by more than my face and boobs.

**SpatGirl:** # pokesMAQueen# See

_USER: MAQueen has logged out_

**MaMaKas:** sigh That wasn't very nice

**SpatGirl: **Maybe not, but she's got to stop taking out her insecurities on R!

**BlackChaos:** Agreed!

--

Ever since MAQueen had shown up on the chat, she had been fishing for sympathy about her engagement to R. She spoke volumes about him cheating on her with multiple girls, including SpatGirl.

SpatGirl had pointed out that if any of other girls who were interested in R had been with him, they would have boasted about it.

Sam believed SpatGirl. From what he had heard from others on the site R was insensitive, not to bright, and had a permanent case of foot-in-mouth disease, but had a strong sense of honor and would probably rather slit his own throat then cheat on his fiancée. MAQueen had tendencies towards jealousies and overreacting, not to mention a temper. If anyone tried to contradict her, she threw a fit or ignored it.

--

**MaMaKas: **I think I better try to calm her down

_USER: MaMaKas has logged out_

**SpatGirl:** # sigh # She's too nice for her own good. So how's D holding up.

**BlackChaos:** He's starting to adjust. Or at least isn't getting quite so freaked out.

**SpatGirl:** Have you tried getting him in dress yet?

**BlackChaos:** LOL No, saving that for when he _really_ annoys me. And if I'm really ticked it'll be one of those frilly pink things Mom keeps trying to force on me.

**SpatGirl: # **shudder #

--

Sam startled as her phone rang. It was Danny's number, which, at this time of night, could only mean one thing. Ghost Trouble.

--

**BlackChaos:** GtG

**SpatGirl: **D?

**BlackChaos: **Yeah

**SpatGirl: **Bring a thermos :-P

**BlackChaos:** I'll bring two

**SpatGirl:** lol

_USER BlackChaos has logged out_

--

Sam smirked, one of those thermoses would be for catching ghosts, but SpatGirl didn't need to know that.

Idely she wondered if there was a support group for friends and family of half-ghosts.

Fin

Name Guide (in order of appearance)

MAQueen Akane

MaMaKas Kasumi

BlackChaosSam

RRanma

SpatGirl Ukyo

GrandfatherHapposai

DDanny


End file.
